


Dawn

by JuriAnpan



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Revenge, Slow Romance, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriAnpan/pseuds/JuriAnpan
Summary: Men and women mourned for the life of many maidens who were executed every dawn by the tyrant king of Uruk.Arturia, heir to the throne of Camelot disguised herself as a foreign woman to be offered to the king as his new wife and to bring the king to justice and avenge the death of her friend and those other maidens.Would one night be enough to end this demise?





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> One Thousand and One Nights AU  
> My first GilArt series! Yay! And its progress may be slow ‘cause my reality is busy.  
> The character might be slightly OOC, I think?  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! And please tell me what you think? :D  
> Inspired by Aimer’s song :D

_"The moon is vanishing in a starless night sky,_  
_But the darkest time of all is just before dawn…_  
_It’s just a little longer ‘til the sun rises_ _”_

…..

  
…

  
_The starless night_ _watched_ _the peaceful evening which resided the abundant and blessed land of_ _the g_ _ods, Uruk. This land was surrounded by the dry and sandy walls that stood mighty_ _and tall, dim lights radiated from_ _few stone homes, incensed from the temples lingered in the air and silence overcame the place._ _No rattles and sounds can be heard._

  
_At the center of this serene land, stood the mighty stronghold of the kingdom, the golden and high palace of the King, a man favored and blessed by the deities, the mighty and prideful ruler of Uruk._

  
_And this man…… this man now watching the peaceful evening together with the_ _starless nights_ _, basking in the_ _hidden moonlight on_ _the balcony_ _of the extravagant palace_ _,_ _stood tall and proud yet in deep thoughts. Thoughts of the past, the present_ _and... tomorrow,_ _starts to eat up his mind. Thoughts that deprived him from the lull of slumber, thoughts that haunted him every single time and thoughts that he will_ _carry from now on._

  
_“A thousand for one…” the breeze_ _silently whispered past him_ _surrounded with eeriness and contempt_ _, reminding him what to be done._

  
_As the sky turns a hue of light blue mixed with blood red, beckoning to dawn, he fixed himself, stood_ _straight_ _and turned around. As his form disappeared, the sun started to peak and the resounding wail_ _s and screams engulfed the city,_ _greeting the brand new morn._

  
….

  
…

  
_“Are you sure about this, my Lord?”, the black knight lowly asked, doubt and slight concern was found in his voice as he knelt down in front of a silhouette._

  
_T_ _he silhouette fixed his cloak over his head, he faced the knight and as confident like the time he sealed his fate, he answered with a voice firm and resolute._

  
_“The pain that person inflicted to his people and to mine will be ended by my own hands. For I_ _, Arthur Pendragon will bring justice to the chaos he has caused.”_

_Then, he turned to walked to the waiting caravan in the warm silence of dawn_ _leaving the knight who lowly dropped his head_ _._

  
_As he entered the carriage, he watched_ _the morning_ _crows_ _flew away_ _giving off menacing screech as if foretelling a beckoning of a storm. A_ _nd with a determined look,_ _he_ _clenched his fist and mu_ _ttered,_

_“One life…… for the thousands_ _that were lost.”_

_…._

  
_…_

  
_.._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Thaerin Philos for the translation of the song!
> 
> How was it? :)


End file.
